degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi (Season 14)
The 14th season of Degrassi premiere sometime in 2014, on MTV (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.). Main Cast Seniors (Class of 2014) *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker, a bubbly conservative Christian who is slowly opening up her mind. *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker, a conservative Christian jock who isn't as innocent as he claims *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a beautiful, intelligent and determined student overcoming her mistakes. *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas, the multi-layered alphamale and teen dad repeating Grade 12. *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome and technology skills learning to be social. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, the strong-willed, intellectual, compassionate, and sometimes sneaky Student Body VP who has beat cancer. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a talented musician, and bubbly girl who has turned over a new leaf. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, an artistic and eccentric outsider, repeating her senior year. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, the headstrong, popular Student Body President repeating his senior year. *Niamh Wilson as Jack, a posh girl who loves art and music. Sophomores (Class of 2016) *Andre Kim as Winston Chu, a smart and sarcastic wingman who wants to be the big man on campus. *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III, a billionaire bad-boy with charisma who was expelled from boarding school for arson. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a young cello virtuoso who is undergoing a personality change while coping with her late boyfriend's suicide. *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud homosexual teen who is determined to meet his goals. *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a skateboarder and musician who is insecure about his poverty. *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas, a former West Drive star with a passion for fashion who uses looks, charm, and deviousness to get her way. *Nikki Gould as Grace, a spunky and helpful tech savvy with great tracking skills. Freshmen (Class of 2017) *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth, a sweet and sassy freshman and Miles' younger sister Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the school's fair and understanding principal and alumni of Degrassi. *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the strict-yet-attractive media immersions and band teacher. Recurring Cast Students *Liam Green as Damon, a wise and outspoken student with a sense of humour. (Grade 10) *Samantha Helt as Christie, a steady girl who hooks up with Dallas. (Grade 12) *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth, Miles' and Frankie's brother. Frankie's twin. (Grade 9) *Morpheus Richards as Tiny, a fellow rebel who hangs out with Zig, Grace and Maya. (Grade 10) *Latoya Webb as Keisha, Frankie and Zoe's piece of the trio. (Grade 9) *Dale Whibley as Neil Martin, a sexist basketball player. (Grade 11) Other *TBA Adults *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari, Alli's strict Muslim father who sets high expectations for his daughter. *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari, Alli's strict Muslim mother who sets high expectations for her daughter. *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake's father and Clare's step-father. He owns a construction business. *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin, Clare's religious mother who married Jake's father. *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres, Drew's overprotective mother. *Edward Jaunz as Omar Torres, Drew's soothed father. *Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak, Zig's hardworking but poor mother. *Duane Murray as Reverend Baker, Becky and Luke's father and a conservative Christian pastor. *Tara Spencer-Nairn as Mrs. Baker, Becky and Luke's conservative Christian mother. *Daniel Giverin as Louis Moreno, Imogen's equally quirky father who has early-onset dementia. *Janie Theriault as Natalie Granger, Imogen's estranged mother who discovered her ex-husband's dementia. *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II, Miles III's lenient, yet abusive father who is running for Mayor. *Stephanie Moore as Mrs. Hollingsworth, Miles III, Frankie, and Hunter's mother *Cindy Sampson as Andrea Miles' Father's campaign manager and affair *America Olivo as Mrs. Rivas, Zoe's mother. Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend, the English teacher who also runs Bright Sparks. *Aisha Alfa as Ms. Grell, the Remedial Room teacher. Trivia *Stephen Stohn confirmed on November 13th, 2013 that Season 14's brainstorming was underway. *Lyle Lettau stated that due to his recent move to LA, he may not be returning to play Tristan. Ana Golja, however, confirmed on her instagram that he'll be back. *Audition sides for Tyler and Rania. *Connor, Luke, Drew, Dallas, Clare, Alli, Jenna, Becky ,Jack and Imogen will be graduating this season, unless some are heldback. *Eli Goldsworthy could potentially recur this season. *Auditions are being held from Dec 19, 2013 - Jan 17, 2014 http://www.bizstudio.ca/archives/9505 *The first readthrough of the season took place March 27, 2014. *The cast of the new characters have yet to be revealed. *Degrassi Blog *Luke Bilyk tweet First day filming on April 11, 2014. *This will be the first season to be produced by DHX, who recently bought Epitome; it's also possible that this season will consist of 28 episodes (Source ) *Kary's Degrassi Blog tweet Season 14 will have all Britney Spears songs on May 6, 2014 Episodes List Main article: Episode Guide Promos & Videos 14A Season 14 Gallery Gghhffggffghhh.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Season 14